Something to believe in
by queendreamer
Summary: A message from the moon shows Jack Frost a beautiful snow queen who could be the key to his happiness. Though life in Arendale is better than ever for the royals, Elsa is on a search for true love. Jack and Elsa aren't gonna let each other go but will their pasts come back to haunt them? (JackxElsa) really bad summary slight kristoffxanna
1. An insight

**_Something to believe in_**

**Okay, so I'm really new to all this stuff, but when I saw frozen (which I've now seen like millions of times) I fell in love, and I wasn't too mad over rise of the guardians but when I saw Elsa, I just thought how cute would Jack and Elsa be I mean like, wow. So anyway this is my first time writing one of these, and forgive me if some of my grammar is bad, be gentle with me please. So, here goes nothing :')**

**(oh btw, this is set 1 year after the events in frozen, and 5 years after RoTG, I don't really know how that pans out but, technicalities were never my strong point)**

**Please tell me what you think, and I'm sorry if this chapters abit boring but I wanted to set the scene (if you get my drift?) so, urm, yeah enjoy:')**

**-Queen Dreamer**

* * *

Regular POV

Elsa sat at her desk and looked at the enormous pile of invitations, trading requests, and suitor pictures (yawn) since she returned to her kingdom and her queenly duties, although making a irreplaceable bond with her sister Anna again, and gaining the respect and understanding of her kingdom, Elsa still felt, out casted from everything and everyday it became more clear to her, being queen is a lot harder than it looks. Elsa sighed at herself pity, but her worries did not settle. Bringing her hands to her head, covering her face

"Elsa?" Anna's voice peered from under the door, before knocking her signature knocks which used to break Elsa's heart.

"Come in Anna" the queen sat up composing herself. Anna's bright face came bounding into Elsa's room filling the once silent and dull of offices into a scene from a musical, Anna walked straight over to her older sister attacking her with a big hug which made Elsa laugh.

"Elsa can I ask you a question?" still hugging her sister and laughing

"Of course silly" Elsa said when Anna pulled back with now a serious face staring into her sisters eyes.

"Are you happy?" Elsa was taken aback by Anna's question then looked away

"Y-yeah, of course I'm happy, I, urm, why are you asking me this?" Anna now looked uncomfortable

"well, you seem to be drowning in stress and I haven't seen you take a day off your 'queen-ly duties' and this whole finding a king thing seems to be looming in the air and whenever it gets mentioned, you excuse yourself, I know you're happy with something's but really unhappy with others, which make me unhappy, and don't try to argue with me when I say, I think you need a break-"

"But I-"

Anna held up her hand and said "nope no argument's! You are going to go back up to your ice palace for 2 weeks and let it go, or whatever you do, and I will look after Arendelle while you're gone, and seen as though its summer I thought you might also be a little warm so cool down, de-stress and let me handle it" Elsa looked at her sister dumbfounded 'wow' she thought 'has Anna gotten wiser?' she pushed aside her thoughts and hugged her sister tightly

"Thank you" Elsa whispered.

* * *

Kristoff offered to help Elsa up the mountain and carry all her bags and what she'll need, Elsa was of course grateful (though she knew he just wanted to dribble over her ice palace) they were now half way there and even though Elsa had doubts about the sled carrying all the things Anna packed for her, it seemed to move just fine with Kristoff's funny little reindeer leading the way. What Elsa failed to notice was Kristoff's babbling.

"so what I'm trying to say, is, urm, your sister Anna and I well, we get on and urm I want to, well, ask or not that's cool to" Kristoff coughed

"Yes, carry on" Elsa prodded more interested now turning to face the blonde haired man

"Well you know Anna"

"Yeah, I've heard of her, ginger, pigtails?" Elsa mocked

"That's the one, I urm wanted to ask you if I could, would, should-"

"Yes." Elsa interrupted saving him from further embarrassment but causing confusion

"Wait, what?" Kristoff looked at the queen with a bewildered look

"You have my blessing to marry Anna, she trust's you, so I trust you, you were there for her when I couldn't and you make her happy, which in my books you're a good guy, just don't mess her about" she said threatening conjuring a snowball and slowly throwing it up and down before the ice man laughed and let out a sigh of relief.

The sled came to a stop and both Elsa and Kristoff sat there. Elsa nudged Kristoff which made him laugh only to look up at the ice palace and make a happy sigh which made Elsa laugh. When Kristoff was unloading the sled Elsa went to stand beside Sven lightly stroking his fur when he tried to hug her in the best way he could which summand a giggle from Elsa. "Alright, alright!" she laughed and gave the reindeer the carrot she was hiding from Sven and he took it almost immediately.

Once Kristoff had finished unloading all of Elsa's bags, Elsa was about to say goodbye when Kristoff took a surprise hug (he's been spending too much time with Olaf) Elsa thought but returned the hug. Kristoff whispered his words of thanks to which Elsa just tried to shove him off and make him go back to Arendelle. "Oh and Anna said we'll be up in a week to see how you're doing and whatnot"

"Okay just, tell her not to worry and to tell me all about her proposal" Elsa said in a really good mock Anna voice

* * *

Elsa always felt at home in her ice palace, it gave her time to escape from what she had to do and what she was suppose to do and she could just, let it go.

She smiled reliving her first time on the north mountain, the first time she had fun in 12 or so years of solitude. She loved Anna and how she could be herself around her and not having to hide her powers was amazing, all she ever wanted, but sometimes Elsa's just needed space. Subconsciously Elsa had been humming the very song she conjured when she first came up the mountain which soon turned into a belt as she began singing with the same power she had almost a year ago.

When she was done her arms were in the air looking over Arendale, laughing to her as she looked around her ice palace admiring her own work.

"Beat that Jack Frost" she giggled, she never knew why she was so attached to the mythical man but she felt comforted by her imagination, maybe it was her abilities or maybe it was the first book she remembered reading in her lonely years of solitude. The thought of Jack Frost made her excited so she grabbed one of the many bags Anna made her pack and rummaged around for that very book. She sat down, opening the book, and letting her imagination run free.


	2. Introductions

**_Something to believe in_**

**So, I know the first chapter was a bit dull, and there was no Jelsa, but I promise this chapter will hopefully be better, so please review! (if you get chance )**

**Also I was quite shocked with the views which I would like to say thank you :***

**this chapter will have some stong language in it (but not violently strong) so please don't hate I just thought it necessary, anyways I'm rambling now, so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack's POV

Man I'm bored!

I tried visiting Jamie (my first believer) but he said he had to study for some french test. or was it spanish? I don't know I stopped listening when he said 'not today jack' stupid school.

I tried visiting Bunny but he's got his tail in a twist because Easter is in 128 days, and he shouted some insults me but I couldn't hear what he was saying with that broad australian accent.

Tooth told me to see North and then kinda took off before I could ask why.

when I finally got to North's workshop, he was giving me a life lesson on responsibilities and what not, I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying but it did catch my eye that, well he wasn't looking at me in the eye throughout the lecture. I tried several times to but in and ask why he was being off, well actually why everyone was being off, but he didn't give me the chance to even stammer. North started telling me about the roles of soul mates and what would happen if a guardian found one, and sacrifices and what not something about going on a long journey/adventure to find your heart.

none of it made sense, but I'm sure he had some point.

"Okay, I guess I'll just leave then." I said acting hurt

"Okie dokie Jackie, sees you" then North was cut off by a bright shining light, both of us looked up to see the one and only Manny Moon. "Woaaaah" I said looking up in awe "Is he gonna talk? is that why he's shining? Did you know" I was in mid sentence when North grabbed my shoulder turning me slightly "Jack, I think you should"

The light shone on the circle ing the middle of the workshop, my eye's mesmerised by what was happening. A big blue transparent podium arise from the ground making everything else in the workshop look dim. the podium started unfolding and opening to show two figures, for a brief second I glanced at North and was glad he looked as stunned as I probably did.

The figures seemed to be facing each other, because the first figure with a hood over its head was blocking the second one I couldn't see either, but when the podium started turning to show the second figure. I gasped in awe of her beauty. A woman with platinum blonde hair platted in a side braid which hung loosely over her shoulder, studying her face I smiled at the warmth in her icy crystal blue eyes, her skin just as pale as mine, my eyes trailing down her body I licked my lips in hunger seeing her in a figure hugging dress that was the same colour as her eyes but blue-er like an actual crystal she had a cape that was translucent sparkling looking further down I noticed a gape in her dress showing, just the right amount of leg. _woah._ I thought, biting my bottom lip preventing myself from dribbling over her. _she's beautiful, no, she's perfect. wait what?_ I mentally slapped myself, I can't be falling for a woman who I don't even know.

To my displeasure the figure of the woman turned around revealing the second figure, jealousy raked my mind when I saw the male figure looking admiringly on _my_ woman, I mean the woman,_ get a grip Frost, _I mentally slapped myself. I looked closer at the male and he had pale skin again like mine, A blue hoodie on and brown pants, hmm that's odd, no shoes, like me. I tried to peer though the hood only to see soft blue eyes and a stray strand of white hair. re studying the character I saw he had a stick in his hand, wait, that's not stick, that's a staff!

wait a second, white hair, bare feet, staff, blue hoodie, pale skin. _SHIT. it's me. _That was the last thing I thought before the lights went off and I felt myself fall hard on the ground.

"Jack?"

So a new beautiful guardian is to be chosen, but why was she with me?

"Jackie?"

I mean, it looked, well, intimate, like well call me a romantic, but it looked like,

"Jack!?"

Love

"JACK!"

the light hit my eye's as I sat up and groaned, hazily opening my eyes to see 4 figures uncomfortably close to my face

"Guys, personal space?" I said roughly rubbing my eyes adjusting to the bright light.

"Oh jack! you had us all worried! are you okay? how's your teeth? any fall out?" tooth gasped as she wrenched my mouth open inspecting my teeth "nope, just as snow-like as ever" she sighed

"Oi mate, if you're gonna faint like a little sheila every" bunny was cut off by North stepping in front of him "Jack, vhat did you see?" North asked warily

"North you saw it too" I said looking at the tall russian "No jack, I saw just you"

"But it wasn't 'just me' there was a woman! she was pale had blonde hair and was the most beautiful ehem, urmm, she looked just like me only a woman, but I saw myself also, so manny must want me to meet her" I said with an eagerness whilst trying to avoid looking at bunny

"vell, if Manny say so, dis gurl, do you know how to find her?" North asked impatiently

"well not really, but I sure as hell will try to find her!" I said with a determined look on my face

"good. try looking to the north, maybe high grounds look around for a village, and jack" North now lowering to look me in the eye "try not to get in trouble"

with that I waved to every one and flew out of the work shop "wind, take me where I need to go!" I said doubting my own words but shouting with confidence, I'm sure Manny wouldn't do this to me on purpose, show me a really pretty girl but doesn't tell me where she lives, typical.

A gust of wind threw me in the sky letting the wind take me I trusted it enough to get me where I needed to be nearing a town I stop for air landing in what seemed to be the town centre.

catching my breath looking around, _its busy here, _I thought. about to set off again until I barged into a big sled where a man with blonde hair turned around and I swear he looked straight at me

"is someone lost buddy?"

Elsa POV

Okay so its been 3 hours since Kristoff dropped me at the ice palace, I have read 2 books, replaced so furniture, and I'm already bored! it must be getting dark out side, cause then I'll have and excuse to go and lie down on my super comfy, super cold ice bed and have a good sleep.

Maybe I could reply to a few letters while I'm here, I mean I have nothing better to do, and since I'm not even that tired. Anna always calls me a workaholic but in all honestly, I sometimes wish I was the younger sister who could run and sing about my feelings and be happy and bubbly all the time without a care in the world.

but I'm not, and I would wish being a Queen on any one. Especially Anna. being Queen is a lot tougher than the fairytales make out, theres alot riding on my head considering I'm the only monarch, I think thats why all of the council want to marry me off not to spite me, but to make my job a little less, independant.

But I still don't want to get married, especially to some jumped up pretty boy who probably still gets spoon fed.

it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Most men I come across are either really intimadated by the 'snow queen' too much that they try to boast making thm sound pig headed, or are too bust undressing her with their eyes to care about her personallity or feelings what so ever.

Tiering myself out thinking I decide to retire to my chambers, bringing the candle from my desk and walking up the stairs until

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Thats strange, who would be out here this time of night? maybe it was the wind, I might of left one of the windows open I swiftly checked around the palace searching for any signs of a draft but none. _hmm, maybe all that thinking really did get to my head._

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Okay theres someone at the door. Its probably Olaf, When I told him I was going alway he hugged me really tight, so when I tried to let go he held on tighter (for a living snowman with sticks for arms, he sure is strong) so I told him he could visit me whenever he wanted. but I didn't think he would take it that soon.

Knock, Knock.

"I'm coming!" I lifted my voice walking over to the door turning the handle to see not a walking talking snowman. but a man.

He had silvery white hair that sparkled in the moonlight, his eyes like the deep ocean blue and a boyish smirk on his gorgeus face. wait, did I just say that? he had the most perculiar blue jumper on with some sort of hood at the back, he had light brown pants on and- wait, no shoes? I couldn't help but notice ice sripes that decorated his jumper and pants, it might have been the wind. behind his back he held some sort of stick with a crucked top shaping into a G shape. Oh my stars he's beautiful!

He looked oddly familiar though. a cough interupted my thoughts as I looked back at his definded face and he grinned at me.

"Good Evening your majesty, I have travelled a long way and was wondering if you could help me to find a place to stay for the night, if that is okay with you?" He bowed like a gentleman and stayed like that (I think until he got an answer) but I was stunned into shock _wow, his voice is just as sexy as hi- OMG STOP ELSA GET A GRIP!_

"Why, of course mister-"

"Frost, Jack Frost" He said with a grin and took my hand where he kissed me gently

* * *

**Sorry, this turned out longer that expected:') but There you have finally, and introduction**

**hope you liked this chapter please please please tell me what you think! the anticapation is killing me**

**-QueenDreamer**


	3. Snowflakes, stories and sand

**_Something to believe in_**

**So I'm really happy with the feedback from the last chapter and I would like to say thank you:')**

**So this chapter is gonna be purely Jelsa goodness, and I'm also gonna explain some things that were a tad bit confusing but considering I was up until 5 last night writing it, I was pretty proud:') (btw paying for it today though *yawns violently*) **

**So hang tight, because this ship is going down, like the titanic ;) sorry for the puns but, I am really a dad trapped in a teenaged girls body . **

**so, as always, enjoy ! **

**-QueenDreamer**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jack's POV

"Jack, Jack Frost" I said giving her the all famous grin and leaning down kissing her hand. lingering there for a while almost sensing her blush until she pulled her hand away, smoothing the non exsistant creases in her blue dress, looking back at her face she had one hand covering her cheek slightly faltering when I looked at her.

"Urm, won't you come inside mister Frost" she said gesturing inside her beautiful ice home closing the door from behind me she stood leaning back on the doors.

"Please, call me Jack, Mister Frost seems so formal" I said with an amused tone in my voice as she blushed and looked bashfully at her feet.

"So, Jack, what bring's you up so high in the mountains? you're obviously not from around here, and How did you know I was royalty?" She said more confidently stepping closer in my direction _So beautiful, graceful, damn she's hot._ not even sorry for what I was thinking cause I know its true.

"Well, its quite a long story, do have time, ms.." I trailed off realising I didn't even know her name

"Elsa, just call me Elsa, and I have all the time in the world, unless this story goes on for more than two weeks, then after that I do not" she said half mockingly but still carring a regal tone to her words.

"Well then, get comfy, this might be a long night" I said winking which earned me another slight blush from Elsa. _that's weird, _I thought, _Elsa, I like it, just like I like her._

She turned on her heels and moved further into the ice palace sitting down gracefully on a ice crafted couch motioning for me to follow her and repeat her actions. I sat crossing my legs like a child on a ice seat settleing my staff beside me, when I felt a pair of blue eyes watching me I met her star stuck gaze and smiled.

"Jack Frost, so your parents decided to name you after the winter spirit?" She said squinting her eyes waiting my answer. I smiled and tried not to laugh, _so, she's heard of me. _

"I wish it was that simple, but, gosh I'm going to sound crazy, I am Jack Frost, guardian of fun I know this because the moon told me so" whilst saying this she looked at me like I was crazy, great. so I decided to show her instead of freaking her out, I got up but she flinched looking like she was about to take a defensive stance when I picked my staff up, and slammed it on the floor, covering the ice walls with patterns of beautiful frost, he eyes followed the frost trailing up the walls she stood up looking in awe at the beauty deciding to take it to the next level I showed off creating a snowball throwing it up in the air then only to flyup and hit it before it hit the floor again making snow fall from the chandeller in the centre of the top of the palace.

She gasped when the first snowflake landed on her face looking back at me with a shocked look but I could see the corners of her mouth tilt up and turned in to a big beautiful dazzaling smile which showed off her teeth, my heart skipped a beat seeing her face light up as she danced in the snow that was falling. I smiled like an idiot enchanted by her childlike excitement.

"It's you! I mean, it's really you!" she looked at me like I knew what she was talking about

"Alright Snowflake, I know its me" I laughed at her as she walked closer to me

"No Jack, you don't understand! I always knew you were real, see for many years I icolated everyone, even from my own sister, it didn't help when my parents, died when I was 18 and I locked myself away, you, you were my only hope, I dreamed that maybe one day you would find me and lift me from my solitude an-" she stoped mid sentence with a face I only knew to well the oh-my-god-did-i-just-say-that look, she blushed in embarrasment until she looked back up at me and said:

"Maybe it would be easier if I showed you" she said grabbing my hand and running outside with me running along side her, her hand, should have burnt me with her heat but instead she felt, the right temperature for me, feeling not cold or not warm but just, normal. I held her hand tighter and groaned in protest when she released my hand. feeling her absense I looked around to see her near a lake _what is she- _was the last thought in my head before she stood on the water and froze it over with a thick layer of ice from where she started walking.

waving her hand at her feet creating ice skates then skating off, flicking her hand in my direction when I felt shoes encasing my bare feet, hearing her laughter got me running to where she was, finally catchingup to her I didn't even think before I moved gliding over and picking her up by her waist spinning her round laughing to the sky she was shocked at first but laughed with me when I set her down looking into her blue eyes.

_Thank you Manny. _I thought while looking at the snow queen. _thank you, for Elsa._

there was a comfortable scilence on the walk back to the palace, until she piped up smirking at him

"You know Frost you never did tell me why youre here"

"Well, I got a message by the man in the moon that I needed to meet someone, someone special, and here I am, in the presence with the almighty, snow queen" I said opening the door for her until she stopped and looked at me with a quizical expression on her face

"Why me? Did he choose me or did you?" she said pointing at the moon

"He chose me and you, it confusing but, I really want to get to know you and I'm glad I have finally gotten to meet you, I have a feeling even if Manny didn't show you to me, I would have found you, one way or another" I said speaking the truth looking deeply into her eyes, leaning in closer to her until we were only inches apart, feeling her breath on my lips, I was about to put my hand on her face when she swiftly pulled away running her fingers though her hair pushing away her fringe.

"So tell me more about how you became a Guardian" she said walking back over to the couch to revover from what just happened, gathering my breath and walking back over to the chair.

-Insert 'Rise of the Guardians story'-

"Wow, Jack, you've been though alot, I'm sorry about your sister and what happened to you, you must miss her I cant even imagen what you've been though" Elsa said with sorrow in her eyes and compassion behind her words which made me melt. no one's every been sad for me before, actually come to think about it, no one's every shown any sort of feelings for me. that's what makes he special.

"Well its been along time, almost 5 years since the battle with pitch" saying his name sent me shivering

"He sound's awful, but I'm glad that's finished with" she said joining me in a shiver

"so what about you Ellie, I see the sadness behind those big beautiful eye's" I said with concern faltering my mocking tone.

-Insert 'Fozen' Storyline-

"Love will thaw? that's a beautiful story, much like the girl in it. Your father shouldn't have hidden your powers, they are what defines you, makes you perfect, I'm sorry they died and about what happened with Anna. But I think I know what you need" I said with a grin on my misceivous face

"what?" She said wiping the remaining tears on her face away and looking up at me as I got up and extented my arm

"Proper training" I said taking her in my arms bridal style flying her out the door laughing as she let out a yelp but then laughed and screamed in pleasure while flying with her arms out strtched until she wrapped her arms around my neck, nuzzling my chest I heard her say something but I didn't hear what but sounded like'_Thank you jack!' __  
_

I smiled taking her higher until I saw it.

Black sand.

* * *

**Yaay Jelsa! sorry if some of this doesn't make sense but I just wanted to show Jack and Elsa's relationship developing**

**Damn that Pitch, always showing up and making the end of my chapters cliff hangers! **

**hope you liked it **

**-QueenDreamer**


	4. My Spirit

**Something to believe in**

**hey guys! So i was really. Happy with the responses from the last two chapters and that has kinda speared me on to carry on with this story so thank you everyone!**

**this chapter will have some violence in it may have a few sexual references, as you can see i changed the rating from T to M because im really paranoid cause this is my first fic and i don't want to be banned! **

**So I will tell you if there is up coming smut or anything;) **

**hope you enjoy (as always)**

**-QueenDreamer**

* * *

Chapter 4

Elsa POV

okay, though I was shocked at first, i loved flying with jack. I was having such fun and it was so nice to touch someone and not have a constant fear of freezing him and anyway it felt so nice to be in his arms so i threw my arms in the air screaming like a little girl which earned me a chuckle from jack. I laughed and rested my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

I didn't want this day to end.

thats when i felt Jacks body tense and he stopped flying. I looked up to see his face go from a look of shock to a look of anger and pain. I turned my head to see what he was staring at when i saw the sand jack had described in his story. It was eerily black and expanding only to reveal two golden eyes that were peering into my own. The figure had a black tunic on and his skin was an off grey colour. He looked like evil.

"Elsa, don't give him what he wants, he feeds off fear" jack said calmly to me when i turned around and saw the worry on his face.

"Jack, who is that man?" I said hitching my voice slightly

"oh jack, don't you know its rude to keep your lady friends in the dark, thats my job" the dark ruff voice surfaced from the figure setting my breathing heavier.

he started moving closer to where we were hovering "my name is pitch black, but you can call me pitch" he said looking at me with a evil smile which was when his eyes looked at my body and he flashed a look of hunger, which made Jack explode.

"you stay away from her you bastard!" Jack said taking off in the opposite direction flying further and further away from pitch but from behind his shoulder i saw the black sand heading straight for us soI did the only thing i saw fit and sent and icy blast towards the sand stoping it in its tracks which was when we hit the ground.

rolling out of Jacks arms onto the snow filled ground panting.

"elsa!" Jacks worried voice sounded and i leaned on my elbows for support, jack reached me and pulled me up hugging me tightly, i winced but accepted the hug but pulled away enough to look into his eyes, i put one of my hands on his face for reassurance which is when he started looking at my lips then back to my eyes and seeing i was doing the same thing he started leaning in when i closed my eyes in anticipation feeling his cool breath inches away from my lips.

"aww isnt this precious, i hate to break this up" the familiar cold voice appeared and jack pushed me behind him protectively taking a defensive stance with his staff pointing in all directions i peered over his shoulder only to feel a firm grasp on my arm pulling me away from jack pulling me in to and unwanted embrace pulling my hand behind my back and grabbing my neck almost strangling me.

"Let her go pitch or ill-"

"you'll what? Kill me? Cause you did a great job of that last time" pitch sneered then turned his attention to me "but you are a beautiful creature, tell me whats a queen doing with him, when she can be with someone-" with that i moved my free hand and grabbed the arm on my neck sending ice up his arm which made him loosen his grip enough for me to wriggle free, before i could reach jack i was grabbed by the arm again this time facing him, his face only inches away from mine

"i see the ice queen has spirit, well that can be changed" he said about to conjure another wave of sand when he was tackled by jack both of them rolling on the floor when Jack punched pitch in the face and pulled him up so they were face to face "if you even think of taking her or even think of her, i will kill you. Count on that" and with that statement jack threw pitch back and created an icy cage and left him there walking over to me and picking me up flying me back to the palace.

the ride home was silent but jack held me tighter than ever, which was really, really nice. Every time he touches me i get goosebumps, every time he looks at me i melt, icant imagine being without and I've only known him for like a day!

We reached the doors of my ice palace expecting him to put me down but instead he carried on carrying me all the way up stairs until we reached the doors of my bedroom and he put me down reluctantly.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, its all my fault that happened and now pitch is gonna come after you because of me, but i will not let him take you, i will protect you until my dying breath because, i um, like you" he said blushing and looking at his face, i smiled and took his chin in my hand pulling his face too look at me.

"its not your fault Jack, and, i like you too" i said but instantly looked away still feeling his eyes looking at me and it was his turn to gently pull my face back to face him.

"oh snow queen, my elsa, where have you been all my life?" He pulled that smirk which made my heart jump as he pulled me closer to him

"careful jack, don't go all disney on me" i said making my own smirk which made him laugh but he put one hand on my waist and one on the small of my back and dipped me which made me gasp

"while im in that region, i may as well be your prince charming" he said leaning down no longer teasing me with slow actions but pressing his cold lips on to mine. I was still shocked but the movement but leaned into it while wrapping my arms around his neck, but. Having one of my hands in his white hair. He deepened the kiss making me melt further into him until breathing became a necessity and we pulled apart panting.

I looked into his eyes seeing a range of emotions, lust, passion, love. Wait, love? Noit couldn't be, but the more i stared the more i saw it. He slowly pulled me back up, never looking away from me like i was going to disappear if he did.

"Goodnight, my ice king" i said smiling

"goodnight, my snow queen, ill see you in the morning" we kissed again and i walked into my bedroom closing the door to get ready for bed.

i feel asleep thinking of Jack happily dreaming.

* * *

**so, there you go! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**btw I'm not going to make this a pitchxelsa because i love jelsa too much to do that, but it might be one sided but I'm still deciding**

**-queendreamer**


	5. This Girl

**Something to believe in**

**hey guys, so i want to say thank you once again for all the faves follows and reviews Because it's really boosted my confidence about this story especially cause its my first so thankyouthankyouthankyou! **

**Sorry about my updates being a bit disjointed, but my laptops broken down so i can only write on my mum's ipad and plus i started school this week and I had a french speaking (which i managed to learn in two days phew) so its been a bit hectic, but if it make you feel any better I was thinking on the story all week so yeah.**

**so hope you enjoy**

**-queendreamer**

* * *

chapter 5

Pitch POV

Damn that Jack Frost.

always getting in the way of what I want. but no matter. He actually made my day, I was expecting just to torment him and persuade him around to my way of thinking but then he made the mistake bringing her. And fighting for her.

I can see why he would want to protect her, but he was a fool for showing his emotions so clearly, and for a mortal? It's just too easy.

I will admit the ice powers she posses was a shock, but that only justifies my motives for her more. With her as my queen, I would be unstoppable. And it would also destroy poor young Jack Frost frozen heart.

as I chuckle to myself dusting myself off from the snow pile that I was left in, I slip further into the shadows.

"soon my queen" I say "my Elsa"

Regular POV

Elsa had a restful nights sleep, dreaming happy dreams, smiling blissfully unconscious. Jack however, due to being a spirit didn't need his rest, so spent the night pacing the floor of Elsa's ice palace. His thoughts wandered from the town, to the guardians, to pitch then the most wondered to Elsa.

When the early morning sun started to peer though the young queen's windowns her eyes began to flutter open, yawning and stretching she rolled over to find a note on the other side of her pillow, on the top its read: _Snowflake. _to which Elsa smiled and rolled her eyes, _Pet names? really Frost? _She thought while opening the note.

_Meet me downstairs when you wake up, _

_Jack x_

Jack had the idea that he was going to get to know his beautiful Queen more before he had to break it to her that she was chosen to be a guardian, to which he knew she wasn't going to take lightly. So the spirit flew to France in a matter of minutes to buy her some breakfast and started planning the day, when he got back it was still early so he wrote Elsa a note and prepared for the day of fun...

Elsa POV

After wasteing time just stretching in bed and pondering over what that boy had in store for me, I decieded to take a shower. and it was greatly needed, a nice cold shower to wake you up the morning always works.

Wrapping the towel around my body and leaving my hair I stare at the door, _Hmm, i'll make him wait, i'm sure he won't mind._

with that thought I sit at my dressing table looking at myself, I might actually make an effort today I smile. poor boy won't even know what hits him.

After drying my hair I start to put my nomal amount of make-up purple eye shadow, a touch of glitter and some eyeliner. I top it all off with my signature magenta lipstick to which I add some (but not too much) lip gloss.

Instead of doing my usual braid or bun, I decide to pull back my fringe and tie them at the back of my head, pulling it together with and ice hair I'm happy with that I don't even realise that I was singing, and quite loudly too, I was singing 'no good deed' from the musical 'wicked' I took Anna to see it for her 19th birthday and she loved it so much, and it was so nice to spend her birthday with her, instead of leaving a present by her door and running back down the hallway in fear of hurting her.

Still singing, I walk over to my wardrobe to pick out a dress.

"Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are  
When looked at with an ice-cold eye?" I sing while deciding to conjure a purple version of my normal blue ice dress and adding extra shards of ice to leave a sparkle effect all up the bodice.

"No good deed  
Will I do again!" coming to the end of the song I'm already near the door opening it with such force that I nearly fell back from the whip lash and also seeing the figure of Jack standing in the door way.

"Jack! I didn't know you were, um, Did you hear all that?" I say awkwardly trying to hide my enormous blush with my hands when I see Jack nod but he wasn't looking at my face he was looking at my dress with his jaw open and his eyes in a trance. Feeling so embarrased I try to cover my dress with my hands but I'm stopped by two soft hands around my wrists pulling my hands away, pulling them to his face and pulling me closer.

"You have a beautiful voice, has anyone told you that?" Jack said giving me a look which made me want to melt, when he saw the expression and blush on my face he just chuckled and kissed the inside of my palms, which almost made me lose the ability to breath.

"Whats the matter snowflake? how'd you sleep?" He said with a smirk in his voice but a concerned face on, well considering my speechlessness I can see his concern, though it is his fault.

"Good, urm, I had a nice sleep, what about you, you did sleep right?" I said resting my hand on his chest looking up at him.

"I don't need sleep, one of the charms of being immortal" He said laughing to himself "I don't get hungry either, but you must be starved, so if you would" He said with a mock posh accent putting his arm out for me to take.

"What do you have planned Frost?" I said taking his arm letting him lead me down stairs

"Oh you'll see"

Jack POV

Okay, though I was still brooding over our meeting with Pitch and worring about telling Elsa about her guardianship, seeing the look on her face when she saw the food made me forget all about it, because she looked like a kid again, she laughed and danced and practically smothered me in thank you's and it was priceless.

but seeing a full grown woman, no, in fact a QUEEN with chocolate all over her face and a bid smile plastared there made me go into a fit of giggles _Chocolate, i'll keep that in mind_. I thought

when she was finished being embarrased over her mess and wiping the chocolate off her face (which was adoreable) she started cleaning up.

I don't know what this girl is doing to me but, as long as I get to be near her, I haven't got a care in the world.

But of course there is the issue of Pitch, what he said to Elsa was running around my brain and I couldn't get his words out of my head 'Such spirit, but we can soon change that' if I didn't tackle him, who knows what could of happened, I saw that look in his eye, a look of pure lust and evil I could tell what he was thinking, and it made me sick, it still makes me feel sick. But I promise, I will never let Pitch, or anyone hurt her, I would rather die.

click.

I swear if he has anything planned, I'll kill him. I had to stop myself from killing him the other day, I can only imagen what would happen if he made a mark on her, I would definatly make him-

I was cut off my train of thought when I felt cold soft lips on my own And my eyes grew wide with shock but I then relaxed into her pulling her down on my lap when she pulled away "Jack, what's wrong, you seemed deep in thought" Elsa said looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine Elsa, seriously, I was just thinking" I said running my hand though her soft blonde hair, I liked it down, she looks more free. She was about to give me a lecture when I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her waist "Stop worring about me, now c'mon, I want to show you something"

"Okay, but you would tell me if something was wrong? I will always help you, you know that right?" she said holding onto me like she was completly dependant on me, i smiled and pulled her closer kissing her forhead for a few seconds before I pulled back and said "Of course, now, lets go snowflake"

Holding her hand in one hand and my staff in the other we walked out the door and I took her down to the river at the back of the palace, she gasped when she saw it was completly frozen over, the trees were bare and with ice droplets cascading down, and sun hit the ice so perfectly that it looked heaven made, which made her reaction cuter.

"Jack, it's, beautiful" She said awe struck, her face was glowing from the light reflected from the ice which brought out her features more and her smile was dazzaling, she could a blind guy see again, she's honestly

"Beautiful" I said looking at her

She looked up at me and pointed he hand down to my feet, feeling a familiar coldness surrounding my feet, I grinned at her _So were on the same page then _I thought doing the same to her feet, when the dainty ice skates were on I pulled her onto the ice letting her go and enjoy her self while I watched and skated absent-mindedly.

When I saw her showing off again on the ice and twirling so beautifully, I couldn't help it I skated behind her when she wasn't looking and picked her up from behind and twirling her once again. she gave out a cute yelp then relaxed as we skated together, dare I say it, quite professionally.

when we were finally too tired to carry on we laughed and I pulled her into a tight embrace, she leaned back and raised her lips to my ear so I could feel her breath down my neck to which I pulled her tighter "Thank you jack, today was truely magical" she whispered.

I copied her actions only i kissed her ear then looked underneath my lashes at her "The pleasure was all mine Snowflake" I said leaning in to kiss her when she stopped me, I noticed she had tensed and wasn't looking at me anymore, she hugged me again and softly said into my ear

"Don't look now, but I think someone is watching us"

* * *

**Oooooo mystery... **

**Again I'm really sorry for the late update, i'll try to do another chapter by the end of this week, but don't hold me to anything! **

**I would love some more feedback and or suggestions! **

**I was thinking of adding rapunzel and flinn in this fic, but as Anna and Elsa's cousin, and I was thinking of other characters to add in so send me some names and I'll ponder:')**

**So hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**

**-QueenDreamer**


	6. Perfect

**Something to believe in**

**Okay so this chapter will have a few more point of views in, because I need to explain a few things (But don't worry Jelsa will be the main part) **

**So all of your reviews have really spurred me on and thank you for the feedback from the last one for the story, I really appriciated it! **

**Sorry for the late update guys but this week is gonna be busy for me, It's my birthday tomorrow, and I have a shit ton of homework i have been avoiding and also I'm having a party on friday so my next update might be late (again) so I'm just pre warning you all! (don't hate me)**

**Hope you enjoy! (And don't be afraid to leave a cheeky review, I won't bite;)**

**-QueenDreamer**

* * *

Chapter 6

Anna POV

It's only been a day since Elsa left, and I'm missing her deeply! I mean, we've never been closer, she's my sister but she's also my best friend in the wide world! I'm glad she finally feels at home in Arendale but I know she needs her space, especially in the summer so here ice palace is the only place for her at the moment. I knew she wasn't happy and I also know she wouldn't say so because she's so stubborn. But I played the sister card.

Though I missed Elsa, it was nice to have alone time with Kristoff, although he has acted more awkward than usual, which isn't too out of the ordinary, but for once it's not me falling over myself, its him.

He said he wanted to take me out tonight but when I asked why he just said something about the place being fancy so dress up and something about we'll be leaving at 7 but he left before I could ask anymore.

As I walked into my room the smell of lavender hit my nose, and that familiar smell was coming from the bathroom and I practically floated to the bath, after drying myself I did my hair in a bun like the way I wore it to Elsa's coronation and started on my make up, When I was done I looked though my wardrobe and sighed, Sometimes I wish I had powers like Elsa so I could make the beautiful clothes she wears.

I settled with a green dress with a black bodest, it has a intriquite design of flowers and bright shades of green leaves, this was one of my faverate dresses, and I'm sure Kristoff will like it.

It was almost 7 so I started for the main hall where I asumed Kristoff would be. When I saw him he was pacing back and forth muttering to himself, I laughed at his goofiness, he's the only other person who was as awkward as I was, though he was alot more mature than me, he still had that child like quality that I loved.

"Kristoff?" I said placing my hand on his tense back, he jumped and looked at me he had an expression shock on his face which soon turned to a lazy smile I laughed and hugged him when he pulled away to look at me

"Anna, you look beautiful, c'mon lets go the place is about half an hour from here" he said taking my hand and leading me out to Sven and the sled, _hmm, he's gone all out, what is he planning..?_

Jack POV

"Jack don't look now, but I think someone is watching us"

As Elsa spoke my wholle body tensed, I didn't know what to do, and realised I don't have my staff. _shit. _I saw my staff about 5 feet from where we were standing. I pulled Elsa closer and she was still staring at the watcher.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked

"No, but, it's not pitch. He's small and chubby and seems to be glowing"

_Sandy? _I thought.

I turned Elsa so she was standing behind me and I tried to look for the figure, seeing the golden sand and the little man, I relaxed and smiled.

"Sandy!" I shouted, recognising my voice sandy came closer to where we were and smiled at me, then looked at the girl behind me and gestured back to me.

"Oh sorry, Elsa this is sandy, more commonly known as the sandman" I said bringing Elsa to stand beside me, she looked at me before smiling at the funny little man

"Hello" She said politely and sandy flew up to her level holding out his hand for her to take which she did and he took her dainty hand and kissed it lightly, which made her blush and laugh awkwardly, I saw the dreamy look on Sandy's face I felt a pang of jealousy and tapped sandy on the shoulder breaking him out of his transe

"Back off Sandy, don't make me freeze you" I said jokingly to which sandy smiled then looked in between Elsa and I several times before he made a heart then a question mark over his head to which I deeply blushed and could see Elsa doing the same when I subtly nodded and Sandy took the hint.

He said his goodbyes and like that, he was gone.

"So, he's your friend? Your, Guardian friend?" Elsa spoke breaking the silence.

"Yep, the one and only, Sandy was the first one who was kind to me before I became a Guardian, everyone else just thought I was a trouble maker, but he talked to me for a while, well whe I say talk more like I talked and he listened but I still appriciated it" I said and sighed at the memory of myself before I was a Guardian, I was so alone and confused, but it made me the person I am today.

"He seems fond on you" She said quietly

"No love, I think he's fond on you" I said jokingly and she just nuged me playfully. She yawned and I realised how late it was.

"C'mon, Let's go back and let Sandy do his work" I said and she smiled sleepily at me as I picked her up and carried her to the ice palace.

Anna POV

When we finally arrived, and Kristoff had finished parking the sled and giving Sven enough carrots to last him for at least 2 hours, we headed inside to a beautiful little cottage which had a sign over it saying '_The ice kepper's inn' _Which I thought was a strange name but I wouldn't question Kristoff who was suppizingly quiet the whole ride here. A woman showed us to a table, and he wasn't joking when he said dress fancy, this place was the definition of 'fancy'

Kristoff fumbled into his seat nearly knocking over a few tables on the way, seriously he's too clumsy tonight! When our meal came I tried to ask him what was wrong but he was seemingly trying to fill the silence with either eating or talking about random irrelevant things, I was seriously worried.

"Okay Kristoff enough!" I said raising my voice enough to get his attention "What's wrong? You're never this nervous, what's on your mind? what are you thinking in that big blonde head of yours? is it me? Have I done something to upset you? Please just tell me!"

"Anna, no, I urm, wanted to, urm well, you and me we have been... urm" He was stumbiling on his words and looking around the room seemingly for a staff member.

"Carry on" I said impatientaly

"Yeah, we, me and i, no I mean you and me, what I want to say is.." he was distracted by a server with a tray in his hand "CHAMPAINE!" He almost screamed at him

"Kristoff-"

"Anna wait, lemme speak, I've been planning this for a while now, and I've decided there is no perfect way to do this, because every moment I spend with you is perfect enough" He looked into my eyes and took my hands my heart racing

"Anna, we've known each other for a long time now, you make me happy and I want to make you happy, I love you with all my heart, always have, and I always will, so" He got down on his nee and produced a box, popped it open revealing a beautiful green and silver ring, I gasped.

"Will you make me the happiest ice guy in the world and marry me?"

Elsa POV

"Elsa?" Jacks voice woke me up as I looked around disorientated, I was in my bed and Jack was leaning over me with a worried expression

"Hmm, when did we get back?" I said groggly rubbing my eyes and sitting up but Jack put his hands on my sholders and prevented me from getting up. "Elsa, you were out for nearly a whole day"

what? But we only left the lake about an hour ago, or did we? it was still dark outside.

"No, I couldn't of" I said looking down at myself and seeing my nightgown and myself wrapped in the blankets, wait, nightgown? I didn't put this on... "why am I in my nightgown?" I said gesturing to myself but looking at Jack, he looked away to what seemed to be a blush.

"Elsa, you fell asleep when we left the lake and didn't wake up, 17 hours later and here we are, people don't sleep for that long!" He said getting up and pacing the room, getting himself worked up and I didn't know whether he was talking to me or himself, but he did have a point.

"I don't know, I guess, maybe it was sandy's sand, from where he kissed me he might have left some on my hand and I guess i could have rubbed it on my eyes?" It was the only logical explaination I could think of, I mean that stuff is strong!

"Maybe, did anything weird happen? In your dreams?" He said stopping and looking at me

"I can't really remember, actually, it feels like I've only been asleep for a few hours" I said honestly

I saw Jack sigh and sit back down on my bed, I gathered the sheets to cover myself further, I couldn't help but smile at his fustrated state "You look really cute when you're deep in thought" I said giggling but blushing when he turned to face me with that cocky smirk he wears so well

"Is that so?" He said playfully "You look radiant when you smile, I mean in general, you're _wow _but when you smile.." he moved closer so he could push back a few stray hairs from my face "Truely spectacular" I looked up to his sparkling blue eyes losing myself in them, his hand was still on my face moving his thumb in circles on my cheek then he put his other hand on my waist pulling me closer, still looking in his eyes I moved my own hands (Slightly subcontiously) on to his chest meeting the soft fabric of his blue jumper, hookng my fingers at the noose of the jumper, slightly touching his neck.

we stay like this for a while before he gets impatient and leans down, brushing his lips againist my own which sent an electric shock down to the core of my body, making my heart quite literally skip a beat. though he didn't kiss me straight away he persistantly teases me, kissing everywhere apart from my lips, until i'm the one who gets impatient and I stir his mouth towards mine, at first gentally, feeling the softness of his cool lips againist my one, savouring the moment of his peppirment breath, until his kisses become more urgent and hungry.

shifting his weight above me, leaning most of himself on the one hand on one side of me and the other has been speared in my hair, pulling my face deeper into his kiss. Our lips now moving in sync, when he slipped his toungue in the mix and I moaned at the fawardness of the guardian being distracted in exstacy. I started to tug at his jumper because at the moment it was a barrier from me and my curiousity. when he finally realised what I was doing he helped me pull it over his head and I stared in awe at his bare chest, 1. he didn't wear a shirt underneth? (noted) and 2. holy shit he's toned

I played with his chest with my fingers, scratching down, not hard, but playfully. I was so distracted I didn't even notice his hands at the small of my back pulling me up on his lap so I was straddling him and he was kissing my neck which filled me with desire, but I almost lost it when he bit down on my neck lightly sucking and bitting. I moaned at the pleasure. completely lost in the moment ( yet again ) I felt Jack tug down on my nightgown causing me to gasp and jump off him, I snapped back into what was happening and looked at him with sorrow in my eyes and he looked confused but flustered

"I-I'm sorry Jack, i-i'm really... tired" I lied, I don't want to lie to Jack but I could see where this was going to go, and don't get me wrong, I want to, but I'm scared he'll run away, or freak when he finds out I'm a virgin. I know Jack's not like that, but I've never been _this _close to anyone!

"Yeah, urm, sorry, I got carried away" He said looking down sadly "I'll just go" He picked up his jumper but I caught him by his arm. I didn't want him to leave, I was just scared. _stupid_.

"No! Don't go! will you just stay here? with me, please?" I said looking at him with pleading eyes when he smiled and lay down next to me wrapping his strong arms around me making me feel safe.

"I'm sorry Jack, it's just, I want to get to know you, you know?" I said into his chest and he leaned his head down on mine kissing the top of my hair

"I get it snowflake, and for the record, I was just as scared as you" He said and I was so glad I was buired in his chest because if he saw what a hot mess I was he would bully me for life.

Before I drifted off I could have sworn I heard him mumble something but I shrugged it off and smiled happily in my sleep. With my Guardian, what's the worse that could happen?

* * *

**So there you go!**

**this goes to show how much I'm sorry for the update because its currently 10 to and its my birthday, so y'all better be happy! **

**Did you like my kristianna? *Btw its not going to be a main one but I had to because proposal and yeah the cuteness***

**AND JELSAJELSAJELSA! Sorry for the tease, but you didn't think the queen would give in that easy? (though Jack is a charmer)**

**So tell me what you think! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-QueenDreamer**


	7. I promise

**Something to believe in**

**hey guys,**

**so this chapter might be shorter but, I feel like I owe you all this because I might not be updating until next week**

**so thanks as always for your reviews and support for this story **

**hope you enjoy! **

* * *

chapter 7

Elsa POV

_the peppermint was the first thing that I smelt. A field of freshly fallen snow surrounded me as I walked though the breakable pavement. Where ever I was, it was beautiful, so very beautiful. _

_I saw a figure of a man with his back to me, I recognised the blue jumper and the silvery white hair. "Jack?" I questioned when the figure turned around and smiled and started running towards me, I started for him aswell. His manly strong arms came towards me and I was willingly embracing him. I felt his arms tighten, and his lips found my ear, his breath was surprisingly cold, too cold that's when I stiffened. This was not Jack. _

_"don't fight it my queen" it said, while I was trying to break free of the vice tight embrace and heard a stomach turning dark chuckle. Pitch._

_i finally broke free and put my arms in front of myself in a defensive stance to which I looked at him and my blood boiled. _

_"What do you want pitch" I spat out and hissed his name, what a pretentious bastard, he laughed and it made me sick._

_"you" he simply said like it was obvious. "By the way, your fear, is music to my ears, and your fear" moving behind me and snaking a arm around my waist, burying his face in my hair "smell delicious" _

_i struggled in his embrace , trying to break free. "Pitch I swear if you try anything I'll-" _

_"you'll what? Get your Jack Frost on me? Ha, seriously what do you see in that white haired twit? For a ice guy, he sure is hot headed" _

_"don't you dare talk about Jack like that! Who are you to tell me what I want?" finally breaking myself from him and conjuring millions shards of icicles his way to which he easily defended and dismissed my ice. _

_"I, my dear, am the boogeyman. And I always get what I want, and I want you, after all what goes better together more than the cold and-"_

_Dark._

I woke up snapping my eyes open and breathing heavily, I closed my eyes and focused on calming myself down sitting up cradling my legs close to my chest.

"conceal, don't feel, conceal don't feel, don't feel" I chanted my familiar motto when I broke down, sobbing into my legs. I didn't even notice the door creek open and a familiar comfortable coldness surrounding me.

"Snowflake? What's wrong?" Jack said when I heard his staff drop to the ground and he was quickly by my side with his strong arms around me with one hand stroking my hair "snowflake, tell me what's wrong please? I can't make it better if I don't know" I heard the worry in his voice, and I felt bad that this tone he was using was used more foyer then I would like. I sighed.

"it was nothing, just a bad dream" I mumbled trying to reassure him, but when I said it, he seemed to tense and he tilted my chin up so I had to face him.

"was he there?" he asked looking with a soft expression but I could tell he was pissed, I looked down knowing exactly who he was talking about and nodded faintly. jack took in a sharp intake of breath and held it for a while before slowly releasing his cool breath on the top of my head, he pulled me so I was sitting sideways on his lap and I curled into his chest accepting his comfort.

"did he, do anything to you, did he hurt you?" Jack asked after a few minutes letting me and himself calm down. I played circles on his bare chest with my thumb because, at the moment it was the only thing distracting me.

"not really, he just, scared me" I said honestly

"yeah, he has a annoying habit of doing that, what exactly did he say to you?" Jack said tilting my head up to look at him. He's not going to drop this.

"well, first he tricked me into thinking he was you, then he just started talking about how he loved my fear and that I shouldn't be with you, he kept saying that I should be his and he was constantly trying to touch me, and just before the nightmare finished he said: what goes together better than the cold and-"

"dark" Jack finished my sentence now looking like he was going to murder someone, I raised one of my hands and rested it on his cheek, he sighed then looked at me and smiled softly. "Jack, I'm so sorr-"

"Elsa you have nothing to be sorry for, it not your fault, it's mine, I should have done something those days ago to stop him from ever doing this to you! If anyone should be sorry it me" I smiled up at him, why is he so adorable when he's angry or frustrated?

"Thank you for being here for me Jack, I feel really safe and comfortable with you, you make me forget about everything" I said stroking his jawline, trying to convince him with my eyes pleading into his. He sighed and looked into my eyes giving me a half smile.

"I only wish I could do more" he pulled me closer, moving one of his hands from my leg to my face, keeping the other securely around my waist. Our faces were inches apart and his hand was very distracting.

"Jack, you do enough, anyway, I'm tougher than I look" I said playfully punching his shoulder and smirking up at him, to which he chuckled and took my hand kissing the inside of my palm.

"I don't doubt that snowflake, but I promise I will do everything in my power to protect you, no matter what happens, you know that right?" I looked into his eyes then leaned up closing the space between us, kissing him softly. I love the sensation of his cool soft lips on my own. I was getting so lost in our kiss that I didn't notice him slowly pull me down so I was lying down on the bed and he was on top of me yet again.

His hands didn't stay in one place for long, moving his strong hands all over my body, wandering but no hesitating. He still had no jumper on so I let my hands stroke his we'll defined muscles. Our kiss stayed soft and sweet, only feeling his cheeky tongue every now and then, parting my lips ever so slightly just to tease him.

He pulled away looking at me in the eyes and I to him. "i let you get changed, before I start to have anymore wicked ideas" Jack said sounding disappointed rolling over but still holding me close

"I promise Jack, one day soon, but just-"

"not now, I know snowflake" he pecked my lips one last time before walking towards the door picking up his jumper but stopping at the door and he looked at me.

"come down to see the fun continue..." He winked with a smirk on his face before swanning out the room leaving me with a blush and a spinning head of questions. I sighed and rolled out of bed looking at myself in the mirror, god, my hair is a mess. Picking out a pale pink sparkle dress that was well fitted, a hugged my figure. It had the usual traits of my normal ice dress as in the leg slit, two parted dress, and low hanging neck line. _suggestive enough I think._

I tie my hair back and leave two pieces at the front down curling them slightly with my finger and put a faint bit of red lipstick. Strolling down the stairs to meet my guardian but finding him gone. "Jack?" I question looking around when I nearly slip on a big snowflake. Looking down I see a message in frost on the floor.

_come outside _

_JF x_

he's planning something, and I don't know whether to be excited or scared...

nervously walking to the door I try to be as silent as possible, creeping down the stairs I take off my shoes to releave the clip clop of the stairs. Getting to the bottom I look around "Jack? This isn't funny!" I could hear a distant laugh of the guardian of fun, feeling smug until I feel a sharp coldness hitting my lower back to which I instantly yelp and hold my back only to turn around but the one and only Jack Frost infront of my face smiling wickedly at me.

"what's wrong your highness? Does the cold bother you?" He said grinning down at me, he thinks he's going to win, he is sorely mistaken

"noo, but" I said pulling him down so he was close to my lips but stopping him when he was an inch from gaining control "it might bother you" pressing my fingers to his lips sealing them with a thin line of ice, enough to cause a distraction so I could conjure a snowball before he could close in on me I threw it in his face and started running.

"catch me if you can frost" I laughed running away from him in a playful girly run hitching up my skirt so I could run faster. I quickly armed myself with a snowball turning round throwing it at the guardian who was gaining up on me, I ran but triped over my dress falling over in what seemed to be the snow when I felt it moving beneath me, I opened my eyes to see Jack peering up at me.

"I told you didn't i? I'll always protect you, even from falling on your butt" he laughed but pulled me closer on top of him I tried to wiggle off him feeling the hight of my embarrassment, until he rolled over so I was underneath him being pinned down with one of his hands and straddled by his legs on my torso.

it wasn't till then when I felt how strong jack really was, I laughed at the seriousness in his face, with that expression he looks like an adult, not just an adult a parent. His face soon softened when he saw the smile on my face and he leaned down and kissed my cheek all the way to the side until he reached my ear and whispered

"Elsa, i think I lov-"

i screamed when I saw a big man pick up Jack off me holding him up by the scruff of his jumper and scowling at him, but I was soon to occupied with someone with fury paws pick me up over their shoulder and I kicked and screamed for Jack and I saw him screaming for me too.

I was being forcefully carried to a sled and I saw Jack being tossed in a sack, I was about to summon my powers when I saw a familiar golden man infront of me, before I could react he blew his hand and I was sent into a deep sleep. Thinking of only one thing.

Jack.

* * *

**ooooooooo cliff hanger, what's gonna happen? **

**please review! **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-queendreamer**


	8. The Guardians of awkward

**Something to believe in**

**Hey guys,**

**so I've got some time on my hands due to not having a busy schedule anymore! (Well not too busy) **

**Im so happy with all the reviews and follows and so on, you guys are the best! **

**So hope you enjoy**

**-QueenDreamer**

* * *

Chapter 8

Jack POV

I hate being thrown in the sack.

I fucking hate it when they do this. And they ruined My moment with Elsa.

Elsa! Shit she must be freaking out, I swear when I get my hands on Bunny, they'll be a lot more than a blizzard, they'll be a fucking storm of rage!

I could feel the sack being moved and I knew we were going though the portal because I always felt a tingly magic feeling that I remembered I loved on my first ride in the sled, but now it just made me feel sick.

I hate them for doing this to me, and to Elsa.

She looked so scared and I tried my hardest to get out of Norths grip, when I saw Bunny pick her up and her giving a fight I lost it screaming and trying to reach for her, and that's when I was tossed in the sack. I was going to tell her that I love her, and I know it's too soon and we've only known each other for a few days, but every time I look at her my stomach flips, my eyes are glued to her, and I can feel my frozen heart, melting.

I just want to hug her and tell her everything's okay.

I felt the sled stop and I was moved so no one was holding the sack, I took my opportunity and jumped out with my staff flying up just enough to look down on them all with my eyes like steel and my nostrils flared. They all looked at me with only two readable expressions: shock and fear. I only gave this expression when dealing with pitch, but at the moment they were all pissing me off just as much as him.

i could feel the temperature decreasing rapidly as my anger grew but I didn't care, I was livid. It hit me: where is Elsa?

I looked frantically and then I saw her in Bunny's arms, and if she wasn't so close to him, I would have killed him there and then. I found my feet and walked over to where he was standing with Elsa and I kept my eyes on his. I was about to speak when I heard North behind me.

"Jackie, we know you may be angry, but we have reasons for what we did" he said with a pleading voice but my eyes didn't leave bunnies.

"then you better start talking North" my voice coming out threateningly and dangerous which I heard tooth gasp at my coldness but I didn't care, I wanted answers.

"then you better follow us" they started moving towards Norths main room where the globe was but I stopped bunny from walking any further.

"If you don't hand her over now, I might freeze you until you're nothing but a frozen statue" my grip tightening around his arm already making frost on my hand he reacted almost instantly.

"oi! Alright alright mate, calm down" he moved the sleeping Elsa into my arms. When I felt her familiar coldness I relaxed knowing she was alright and that I had her which comforted me for a split second then I continued to follow the other guardians. I looked down at Elsa and she was slightly frowning in her sleep and was abit restless, i leaned down and whispered to her "it's okay snowflake, I've got you, you're alright" I kissed her forehead and I saw her face go peaceful and the corners of her lips curl up slightly and she snuggled against my chest, which would have made me laugh, but this was not the right time or place.

North motioned for me to sit down which made me want to stand up more, but because I had Elsa in my arms I had to, so I sat down and positioning Elsa so she was sitting sideways on my lap and I was still holding her on the couch. I stared at them all still with a cold exterior but inside I was wandering like a lost child.

"so I guess you're wondering why we brought you and the snow queen here" North spoke first making everyone shift on their feet.

"just tell me quickly and I promise I won't make a run for it cause I can see you're all waiting to tackle me" they looked shocked but I raised my brow knowing that I was right and they looked at their feet.

"Jack, manny spoke to us again" tooths words shocked me for a second then I prompted for more

"It was about the queen" north said solemnly "she's in danger"

"what do you mean?" I said with worry in my voice.

"we'll just tell you what he showed us, first we saw the image of you and the snow queen together when an image of a shadow appeared. It moved you away from her and then pitch showed up, taking the queen from you and urm, he forced her to, well, urm, be his queen" tooth said uneasily knowing I wouldn't take it lightly, and that was an understatement. I am fuming.

"If he thinks I'm giving her up, he is sorely mistaken, I've only just foumd my other half he is not taking her away from me!-"

"j-Jack?" I almost froze when I heard her voice, I looked down at my Elsa and she had tears in her eyes, I cupped her face wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"snowflake" I looked into her eyes sadly "how much did you hear?"

"Enough" she looked down sadly and continued to sob

"hey, hey, remember what I promised you? Whatever pitch has planned, we'll find a way to stop him, I know we can! I'll always be here, no matter what" I pulled her closer trying to comfort her, tucking her head under my chin as she nuzzled into my chest, I looked at the group of guardians who were just stood there not knowing what to do then north saw me staring and he quickly ushered everyone out of the room.

"did you mean what you said?" Elsa asked me but still hiding herself.

"of course, I will protect you no matter what-"

"no not that, about me being, your other half?" She looked up at me, her blood shot eyes which only enhancened her blue irises, making her sapphire eyes turn a bright crystal blue which I found intoxicating.

"Elsa, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special to me, beautiful, intelligent, gifted. You are truly magnificent. And I knew. I love you." When the words left my mouth, even I was shocked though I didn't stop looking into her beautiful eyes. I could see she was dumbfounded but when I saw her eyes water again she pulled one of her delicate hands to my face and smiled though her tears.

"I love you too Jack" Elverything else doesn't matter to me anymore. As long as this amazing woman loves me, I know I can't go wrong. I could feel my own eyes water as I pulled her up to meet my face and pulled her in for a soft gentle kiss.

Every time we kiss, I can feel all the thoughts and worries coming out of my head and is replaced with her. Only her. Tasting the saltiness of her tears I deepened our kiss while she put her arms around my neck and moving my hands to her waist and hip pulling her closer to me. I was so wrapped up in her that I didn't even notice she moved on my lap from sitting sideways to straddling me, so I leaned back on the couch and moved her hips up closer to me. I started moving from her lips down to her jaw line then even further to her neck which earned me a slight moan.

I began slowly kissing her neck, which moved to a lick and a kiss, which eventually turned into a bite a small nick, I hesitated before continuing. I blew out a soft cool breath on her neck causing some frost to form there into pretty little swirls but she didn't seem to notice because she pulled me back up to face her and she kissed me urgently. Out lips in sync we did this for a while until we heard a soft knock on the door and I groaned. I remembered where we were.

Elsa blushing moved off me but I kept her close sitting next to me.

"come in" I practically hissed. The door flew open and North appeared walking in and looking at me, then his eyes shifted to Elsa and he froze staring at her then looked down with an expression of what I thought looked like embarrasment. It confused me because I've never seen him blush before.

"North, what's up?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

"oh, I was just checking on you both, seems you're fine so I'll just, urm, Jack, could you meet me in my office when you feel like it, I think there's a few things we need to discuss" before I could protest he was out of the room hearing his heavy stomps up the stairs.

i turned to Elsa all ready to continue but I looked at her and she was up on her feet hugging herself tightly. I looked at her, and she didn't look upset, or fearful actually she had no readable expression she was just simply staring into space.

"Elsa? What's wrong-" I stuttered when I fully looked at her up and down, she had a major blush on her cheeks and still the swirls of frost on her neck and some major bite marks with smeared lipstick, I realised she wasn't up set, she was mortified which make me half chuckle and I got up to hug her, she didn't respond straight away but then relaxed into me.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about snowflake, norths very discrete"

"does this mean were on the naughty list?" her answer surprised me but then I burst end out in a roaring laughter which I heard her laugh along. We stood there for a while content until I kissed her nose

"Cmon we'll get you cleaned up then we'll see what North wants, and don't worry I'll be here the whole step of the way" I led her to the bathroom running the tap in the sink and wetting a wash cloth when I heard her gasp.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY NECK?!"

Shit

I'm in trouble.

"Urm, it was spur of the moment?" I said trying to defend myself but I could see the fury in her eyes trying to rub off the frost but not succeeding. Even though I know I was in the dog house, I couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she's mad.

after about 20 minutes of ranting at me she was finally calming down and trying to find the most suitable way to cover our little indecent mark. She gave up trying to wash it off and just took her hair out of the tie it was in and let it cover her shoulders almost reaching the small of her back and hips.

"I love you hair when it's down" I said half to myself, but loud enough so she could hear. She turned around and had a wry smile on her face.

"oh really? I'll keep that in mind" she winked then moved closer to me, swaying her hip while walking, bending down to get eye level to where I was sitting her face inches from mine, I was about to kiss her again when she stopped my with her hand.

"c'mon frosty, I think your friends are waiting for us" she whispered in my ear. Before I could say anything she was kissing my jawline trailing down further and further until she reached the crook of my neck and then she bit sucked and kissed in the same manner as I did to her. I know she was punishing me but, it felt so good that I didn't have the will to stop her. I grunted and sighed out a heavy breath, she slightly giggled against my neck and now I was suspicious, what was she planning?

Then I felt it. A soft cold hand in the spot she had need kissing only a moment ago and I felt a pleasurable coldness there. She looked up at me with mischief in her eyes and a big smile plastered on her face, and to me, she looked beautiful. I was too busy looking at her to remember why she was looking at me like that, and in a flash I was up, looking in the mirror, to see no more. Than. A. Snowflake.

"now were even" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"are you happy now?"

"exceedingly"

i sighed and decided trying to hide it would be futile, I can only images what Bunny's gonna say, I groaned at the thought.

"C'mon, let's get this over with then so we can go home quicker" I took her hand and let her to the door. I could hear muffled shouting from the other side, opening the door we just heard the end of Bunny's rant

"-But she's so young! If pitch thinks he can just take-" bunny was cut off by Sandy who had obviously seen us standing there mid rant and bunny now had his mouth hanging and his words lingering.

"Jack! Elsa! When did you- urm, how much did you-" I cut tooth off from her rambling

"Bunny, what do you mean shes so young?" My voice was low and my head low to but I was looking at bunny though my eyelashes.

"Look mate, it's not what it sounded like, we know what Pitch's plan is" he looked down like his next words were gonna be hard to say.

"then please share" I could hear the bitterness in my voice, I knew it was unnecessary but they were all really annoying me, Elsa squeezed my hand and I felt her tremble and realised she was looking at North with a fearful expression, not of him, but like she knew what was happening, and I'm glad someone did I still felt I'm missing something.

"his plan is Elsa" norths said not dropping his stare at Elsa. Realisation dawned on me. His plan was always Elsa.

"no, nonono NO!" I screamed making everyone jump "I'd rather die then let him take her! Why can't he just leave us alone for two seconds?"

Elsa POV

Jack was going mad, screaming, not listening to any of the other guardians, he was just pacing up and down with his hands in his hair, seemingly trying to block his thoughts, and it made my heart hurt to see him this distraught. I didn't even notice I was crying until the tooth fairy flew over to me awkwardly putting her arm around my shoulders, normally I would have pushed anyone away from touching me, but instead I relaxed and hugged her tightly back.

i silently sobbed still hugging the fairy and I felt a big hand on my back, then a furry paw, and finally one small hand on my shoulder. I heard Jacks screams quiet down into low mumbles of swear words, then I heard him sigh.

"Elsa I'm sorry, please look at me" I realised Jack was I front on me on his knees and all of the guardians had let go, but they were still near to me. I looked down to see him with red eyes and ruffled hair.

"I didn't mean to get that angry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry snowflake" I weakly smiled at him and bent down on my own knees to cup his cheek.

"it's okay Jack" he started to wipe my tears then he pulled me back up to stand with him facing each other

"let me talk to North and Bunny then we'll go home, okay? I promise" I nodded, understanding he has to do his guardian duties, but I so desperately wanted to go home and forget all about this horrible ordeal. "Stay with tooth and sandy, they'll look after you"

"Jack, go, don't worry about me, do what you have to do" I smiled at him and he smiled back a warm sympathetic smile.

"I always worry about you snowflake, I'll be quick" he kissed my forehead for a few seconds and lingered for a while.

"would ya go already?" I laughed and he chuckled raising his hands in mock surrender and backing away.

"alright alright, North, Bunny" they left the room so I was left with the tooth fairy and sandy.

"Hi sorry I don't think we've been introduced, I'm the tooth fairy! But you can call me tooth, and this is sandy the sandman!" She was flying around and had these weird bird things following her to which I realised they were miniature versions of herself, which was odd.

"Hello, I'm Elsa, queen of arendale, but I suppose you already know that" I said smiling but holding my regal position that I only used in the castle in arendale.

"Wow, being queen must be fun!" she jittered around the room excitedly, which reminded me of Anna, actually, the fairy in general reminded me of Anna. I know they would get along so well.

"I wouldn't call it fun, but it has it's perks" I said not wanting to go into detail about my queenly duties that I so hated to to.

"so, Elsa, tell me about you and Jack" yep. Exactly like Anna. If only Anna knew about Jack she would be bombarding me with questions, she would probably try to get us married, that is if she could see him. Omg. What if Anna couldn't see Jack? The two most important people in my life, and if she couldn't see him, I don't know what I would do.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I couldn't remember what tooth asked, and I know it rude to zone out when someone is talking and I was raised better but the only intelligible answer I could come up with was

"hmm, what?" Nice one Elsa.

"you and Jack, you guys are a thing right?" Thing?

"urm, I guess" the squeal that was produce out of the tooth fairy was an unbearable sound to which both me and sandy covered our ears, tooth then flew over to me spinning me around screaming "tell me!" Over and over again, I gave a knowing look to sandy and he shrugged but smiled at me.

"Okay okay, there's nothing much to tell"

"tell me about how you met at least then" I laughed but then told her the story of how he knocked on my ice palace, we saw pitch, how we kissed for the first time and i told her everything from up until they kidnapped us.

"yeah, sorry about that, we just know how stubborn Jack is, but aw omg! That's so cute, so he's like, your guardian?" Tooth asked with a dreamy smile on her face and I couldn't help but give a big grin.

"I suppose he is" I laughed

"glad to know I'm a hot topic" I turned around and froze, he had a mischievous look, on his face "hey snowflake, ready to go?" I nodded still flushed.

We said our good byes to the guardians, I hugged tooth and told her to visit arendale some time because I feel like she could be a good friend of mine, I waved to sandy and in turn he bowed and smiled to me I could see north whispering something to Jack then slapping him on the back, I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was bunny.

"look after him Sheila" he was going to shake my hand but I went in for a hug and laughed in his ear

"aw, so you do care!" Everyone laughed along with me, and I let go of bunny to see a smile on his face, I turned to see North and Jack, but I looked straight at North moving closer I curtsied but smiled back up at him, he bowed but picked me up and hugged me, everyone was laughing again cause he was next to knocking the air out of my lungs but he loosened up and I hugged him back

"thank you north, for everything" I whispered

"no thank you Elsa, for unfreezing jacks heart" I was confused but I didn't say anymore

"Elsa promise me one thing, trust Jack, even when he's not making sense, he's smart, he knows what hes doing, when the time comes you'll know" this confused me further but I nodded and he let me down.

as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was picked back up again by another pair of strong arms, I gasped and turned around and it was Jack, he was staring at me with adoring eyes, he unwrapped one of his arms from my waist to under my legs, which I yelped from the shock and he chuckled.

"Ready snowflake?" his smile and his twinkling eyes almost made me forget about the English language completely, I soon caught my breath and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"always." And with that we were flying out of the North Pole and north's workshop, and heading for the ice palace. Our ice palace.

Pitch POV

I hate those guardians. With their hope, wonder and fun.

I hate Jack Frost.

and I especially hate how close he is with my snow queen. Their insufferable close relationship is starting to piss me off.

But no matter.

I will soon have what I want, I pulled out the box which was the key to my plan. I smiled, I'll give her a few days of boring Jack Frost, and then she will be mine.

I opened the box to reveal a black, slender, magnificent.

ring.

* * *

**So there you go, this was probably my longest chapter but it was necessary! **

**My next chapter May, or may not have smut in it, I'm still deciding.**

**so what do you think? Tell me please please please cause I would love the feedback!**

**so hoped you enjoyed!**

**-QueenDreamer**


	9. Time for bed

**Something to believe in**

**oh. My. Gosh.**

**you guys are so cute! All your amazing support with reviews, wow, it's why I love this fandom! Thank you all so so much my beautiful readers! **

**So I had a sneaky day off today, and I spent it all on doing this chapter!**

**Ive been really down recently, but writing this story has really helped me along with all the positive feedback and what not.**

**so I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Elsa POV

Once we got back from the North Pole, the next few days seemed to fly by, I was having so much fun with Jack, that time seemed to be speeding up. I wasn't complaining, but that means that I would have to return to Arendale to continue my queenly duties and responsibilities, which made me sad just thinking about.

I love Arendale, I love being queen, I love Anna-

oh god. Anna. That's another thing, ever since we left the North Pole, and after meeting tooth, it reminded me of Anna, and I had the sickening thought of if Anna couldn't see Jack. I wouldn't know what to do, I'm sure Jack would try everything to make her believe, but I have a feeling adults are harder to convince than children.

My nightmares aren't as bad, but that doesn't mean their gone. Almost every night I have a nightmare, I wake up crying and breathing like being waken up from death. Jack manages to calm me down quickly, although his worry levels are though the roof, I tried to convince him I was fine but he so stubborn (even more stubborn than me) he questions me until I fall asleep again.

I know he's worried about pitch. He would never admit it to me, but Ivan see it in his eyes and in the way that now whenever we go out of the castle he does a scan of the perimeter. The other day he heard a twig snap and he pushed me behind him raising his staff ready for a fight. Turned out it was a bird. I laughed at him for a good 10 minutes, tearing up rolling on the floor until my sides hurt, Jack didn't look so amused, he just squinted at me and folded his arms, a smile tugging at his lips and a faint blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. He watched me for a while, letting me let go of all the laughter, but then he must of gotten bored of it cause that was when he picked me up and I ran away as he chased me.

i started to stir from my sleep, moving under the sheet when I was stopped by something, I opened my eyes to see a sleeping guardian with his arms securely around me. I didn't even realise I was sleeping with Jack, I suppose he always ended up in here with me but this time, we actually fell asleep with each other. I thought that immortals don't sleep, I remember Jack telling me they can sleep and eat, but it makes no difference if they didn't, I've also noticed that he only sleeps when he's either too stressed to stay awake with his thoughts, or is trying to waste time.

I smiled up at him, he looks so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep, I like sleepy Jack. So adorable, so silent, so... Oblivious. I started kissing his shoulder trailing up to his collar bones. He has a habit of taking off his jumper when going to bed, not likeI'm complaining or anything. He moved slightly when I got to the snowflake that I imprinted on his neck when in the North Pole, smiling because this is exactly what I wanted. When I reached his jawline I lingered around his lips, knowing he was half awake by now but pretending to be asleep.

"Mhm" he let out when I kissed the corner of his mouth, I pulled both of my hands up to cup his face and stroke his hair, and nipped at his nose, to which I saw his lips twitch into a smile.

"thats suppose to be my job" he smirked though both his eyes still closed. He opened his eyes slowly peeking at me and I had a mischievous grin on my face to which his smile grew into a big smile and he pulled me closer "good morning" he breathed on my head kissing my hairline.

"morning" I sighed into his chest.

"how did you sleep?" He pulled back so he could look at me

"good, I had a dream where I-" dream? Wait, I had a dream!

"Elsa?" I looked up to the big blue worried eyes and I just smile and let out a laugh

"Jack! I had a dream!" he looked confused for a moment, then processed what I said and then had a look of realisation then his smile grew as big as mine as he tackled me by rolling over on top of my on the ice bed, both of us laughing as he planted kisses all over my face.

After a few minutes we were both on our backs smiling like idiots at the celling. Jack turned his face to me and I continued to look up. "Hey, snowflake, I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time" I looked to him with a half confused what-are-you-up-to look half amused.

"what is it Jack?"

"would you, urm, if you wanted, would you..." He was stuttering

"what?"

"Go on a date, with me?"

At first I was a bit taken a back by his question, but my expression soon changed into a soft smile "I would love to "

he sighed out a breath of relief which made me giggle, was the winter guardian losing his cool?

"so I'll pick you up at 7"

Jack POV

After leaving the bedroom to let Elsa change, I headed downstairs to try and figure out whati was going to do for this date.

To be honest, I don't want to take her outside, I don't want to take her somewhere potentially dangerous cause I'm so paranoid, and I don't want a repeat of the 'bird' story again.

i want to take her somewhere meaningful, somewhere I know like the back of my hand...

That's it! I'll take her to burgess!

To the lake where I became Jack Frost, show her what a real snow day looks like maybe I could even introduce her to Jamie...

I can't wait for the evening to come now!

Ive been so stressed recently, this whole pitch thing has really been eating away at me. I know he's going to attack soon and try to take Elsa away from me. I was really angry with North and Bunny when they tried suggesting that we should use Elsa as bait to lure Pitch in, but I refused, it's too risky and I would never just use Elsa to get back at Pitch. I don't know what his plan is, but he defenitly wants Elsa.

i heard footsteps coming from down the stairs and I turned to see Elsa, beautiful as always. She had her signature ice dress on, light blue shimmering wonderful dress (with a more than suggestive leg slit which made my mind wonder) her hair in a French braid which came over her left shoulder, and her face as radiant as always.

"Elsa, you look, beautiful" I said not taking my eyes off her georgeous figure

"thank you" she laughed when she reached the bottom of the stairs at my dumbfounded expression.

"we better start going" I said tearing my eyes away from her to find my staff on the ice table.

"Oh so we're flying? What do you have planned Guardian?" She asked playfully as I returned to pull her by her waist sharply to me and she gasped as I smiled down to her

"just hold on tight snowflake, it's gonna be a bumpy ride" she screamed like the first time I took her flying as we set off to my home town.

Anna POV

I was sat in the large ballroom staring dreamily at my beautiful engagement ring. It was sparkling as I moved my fingers in the light though the windows of the large hall. It has been a few days since kristoff proposed, and I couldn't be happier. I said yes of course! I love him, and not conventually, but I love him because it's not perfect, because he brings out the best in me.

Though I was happy I was still missing Elsa. Me and kristoff agreed to wait a while before we visit her and tell her the good news, in about two days were going to make our way up the north mountain to see her and I couldn't wait.

She's always so care free when she's up there, she can let her hair down, make an ice dress cool herself down (literally)

i was so busy thinking that I didn't notice Kristoff walk in.

"hey beautiful"

"Kristoff!" I run to him and hug him as he spins me in the air twirling for what seemed to be forever.

"you looked deep in thought, anything wrong?" He asked concerned still hugging me

"I was just thinking about Elsa, she must be pretty lonely up there i can't wait to tell her our good news!" I said jumping up and down and looking at him wi excitement to which he laughed

"I'm sure she's fine, besides she's got Jack to keep-" he stopped mid sentence with a shocked look on his face as he covered his mouth

"Jack?" I said "Kristoff, who's Jack?"

"Urm, did I say j-Jack, I meant, ur-"

"Kristoff, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing! Just, urm, the day I dropped Elsa at the ice palace, I ran into someone, we'll when I say 'ran into' I mean he tripped and fell in my sled" kristoff babbled on with himself scratching the back of his neck

"carry on" I said crossing my arms to take a motherly what-have-you-done face

"the guy had white hair, no shoes and an odd looking staff and I assumed he wasn't from arendale, he asked me if I've seen a palace made of ice which made me really suspicious so I asked him who he was and he told me he was *gulp* THE Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" I asked skeptically

"I know I didn't believe him either, but, Anna, he made snowflakes like Elsa!" he exclaimed and I could have sworn I stopped breathing. He was real.

"j-jack frost, and my sister, we have to go, now!" I said grabbing his arm but he stopped me

"woah there feisty pants, it seemed pretty important, maybe we should go when we originally agreed to go? Ya no, give them some space..." He trailed off "plus Elsa would be pissed, you know how much she likes organisation if we mess up her schedule her OCD might act up as bad as the last time, remember when we came back from visiting corona early, and she ran around for a whole two days trying to re-schedule her plans?"

i sighed "why do you always have to be right?" It was true, I have caused too many OCD attacks for Elsa over the many years. "Alright, I can wait, but we're leaving early! I want to know what their up to"

Elsa POV

Jack was being really secretive and surprisingly quiet, which was odd for him. He's usually talking too much about hopeless nothingness, but he's not saying anything though looking at him now, he's smiling like a toddler.

We were slowly coming down to a lake and when his feet touched the water it all froze over, solid enough to move on without falling though. i looked around and I could hear distant laughter of children, and I could feel a warm yet cold surge of magic in the air.

I looked back round to Jack who had a goofy smile on his face looking up at the moon, this place was special to him, I could feel it.

"Jack? Where are we?" I asked smiling at him, he looked down from the moon into my eyes his smile never faltering, he came in front of me, looking down into my eyes, holding me close.

"welcome, tho Burgess" he said smiling as my eyes widened in realisation.

"your home town!" I exclaimed

"yeah, I figured you should put an image to the story" he said "but you know, there's one thing missing, to call it 'home'" with a mischievious gleam in his eyes as he spun around and created a snowball in his hand, I was preparing for the cold contact, but instead of throwing it at me he threw it in the air then flying up the meet it hitting it with his staff making it expolde in tiny little snowflakes.

I looked up in awe, I knew his power was strong, but it was also truly beautiful. The lake now had a thin layer of snow covering it, Jack reached down with his staff making slow swirls of intriquite frost patterns (much like the ones on my neck) using his power seemed to spark some child like movements cause he was jumping up and down like a wired up on all things sweet 5 year old manner to him as he skated around the lake wiz zing past me which made my hair move like crazy and I laughed at him as he came to a stop and making a swift bow.

"impressive, but it could use a few more things, may I?" I questioned

"you can do what ever your heart desires my dear queen" he said raising my hand to his lips and lightly kissing it before gesturing to the lake area around us, I grinned and ran forward, stomping my foot on the ground to make a big snowflake similar to the way I used it to make my ice palace but instead of rising it, I glaced it over making a smooth finish to the lake, the snowflake visible and embedded, turned a pretty shade of deep blue.

I started humming 'Let it go" while making and freezing mini ice waterfalls all around the lake making, well and truly, a winter wonderland.

i turned around to face Jack and he was stood with the same expression of awe he had made me do while looking at his powers he met my eyes and smiled "show off" he mouthed with a cocky smirk plastered on his face, to which I just curtsied and ran over to him embracing each other tightly.

"C'mon, theres someone I would like to introduce to you" he said holding my hand and leading me to the town to where I could hear the children laughing.

he surprised me by not flying as we just strolled though the town, snowballs flying around as all the children yelled 'snow day!' And continued running, I suddenly felt over dressed as a few of the children turned around to look at me then at the person next to me, one girl looked us up and down and yelled "Jack!" As soon as the word left her mouth all the other children looked around at us and smiled uncontrollably and ran over to him hugging and jumping up and down excitably

"we missed you Jack, where have you been?" One boy asked the guardian and he ruffled his hair in response

"yanno here and there" h said smirking at him

"hey Jack, who's the pretty girl?" One of the younger girls whispered but loud enough so I could hear and I blushed as Jack walked over to me to usher me forward.

"This is Queen Elsa, of arendale" Jack said proudly as he wrapped an arm around my waist, and I heard a chorus of gasps "she's special, go on snowflake, show 'em" he said grinning at me and I smiled back, bending down to eye level with the children and I waved my finger for them to come closer as they did I made a small flurry of snowflakes in my hand and waved them around the children, as they made contact they exploded into tiny confetti making them all gasp in delight, laughing as they were hit with the snowflakes 'she's just like Jack' 'she's so pretty' 'she's a Queen!'

I could hear jacks booming laughter from behind me and I turned around as he laughed at the children in front of me. I was so distracted with scolding at Jack that I didn't notice the tiny arms that wrapped around me and I looked down and it was the girl who asked who I was, she had blonde sandy hair with big green eyes, she looked younger than the rest of the group but just as confident at any of them, I smiled and hugged her back until I leaned back to look at her "what's your name sweetie?"

"That's Sophie, as you can tell, she's a hugger" Jack said behind me bending down beside me as I was still hugging Sophie.

"Soph, where's Jamie?" Jack asked and I looked at him, Jamie was the boy from jacks story of how he became a guardian and I now realised who he wants me to meet, he said Jamie is like a younger brother to him and I suppose thats the closes thing he has to family, that's why he took me here! He wants me to meet his family!

"Jamie? We haven't seen him since yesterday" one of the boys answered Jack

"I think he's ill, he loves snow days, he's usually the first one out" there were nods of agreement around the circle of children.

"okay, we'll check it out, thanks guys c'mon Elsa" Sophie was still hanging onto me like her life depended on it and Jack tried to pry her away from her death grip on me, which one reflected it on him as she moved one hand from me to pull Jack into her embrace, she now had both of us and her in the middle, like a disjointed family.

"Alright, we'll take you home Soph since it's getting late anyway" Jack chuckled as he lifted me up and gave the little girl to me so I was holding her and he was holding me we wiz zed up in the air and I heard a chorus of goodbyes.

"so those were your first believers?" I asked as we flew slowly past a few houses

"yeah! they seemed you love you" he said smirking at me and I laughed

"I seem to have that effect on people" I giggled as he nodded in agreement he looked down to Sophie in my arms and she seemed to be asleep.

"Jack slow down abit, you might wake her" I warned him and he laughed at my protectiveness

"what, Sophie, nah she sleeps like the dead, they'll be no waking her up" he chuckled and I smiled down at her peaceful face

"like Anna" I sighed thinking of my little sister and how she usually puts up a fight before going to sleep claiming that 'the sky is awake' so she has to stay up, but when she actually sleeps, I usually don't see her until early afternoon (maybe late morning if she smells chocolate)

Jack slowed down when we reached one house, it looked just like the rest but Jack seemed to know where he was going. We reached the window and he knocked lightly, seeing a boy with brown hair in the bed, when he heard the knocking he sprang out of bed to open the window

"Jack! You're back!" He screamed his chocolate brown eyes wide with excitement when he saw the guardian

"sure am kiddo" Jack said walking into the room letting me down on my feet "Jamie, I'd like to introduce to you-" I cut Jack off

"Hi, I'm Elsa" I said as I out stretched my hand and Jamie just stood looking at me with big eyes and and open mouth. Jack laughed and nudged him forward "Jamie" he spluttered and held out his arm to shake mine.

"I'll go and put Sophie to bed" I said moving out the room being as quiet as possible. I looked around the hallway to find Sophie's room, seeing a door saying Sophie on it, gave me a clue. I walked over to the bed and payed her gently down but she still held on tightly to me, I unwrapped her hands from around my neck putting them to her sides. I was about to leave when I saw she was about to roll off the bed but I caught her and she started to wake up.

"are you really a queen?" She asked sleepily and I tucked the covers over her

"Yes my dear, of a place called are dale in Norway" I said smiling down at her and she frowned slightly

"I thoughts queens we're suppose to be old and married, you're not married, are you?" I laughed at her confusion

"Not all queens are old and need to be married" I said looking down but still smiling

"so your not married to Jack?" Her question caught me off guard and I looked at her hesitating before answering her.

"No, what made you think we were married?" I asked genuinely curious

"the way you look at each other" she said simply yawning and settling back down murmuring so I couldn't hear her any more, seemed like she was sleeping again, I smiled and kissed her on her forehead "goodnight Sophie"

i walked out of the room, back into Jamie's room where I could hear laughing, opening the door I could see Jamie's room covered in snow Jack perching on his staff laughing uncontrollably, my eyes then wandering over to find Jamie face first in a large pile of snow. I acted on instinct helping the poor boy out and brushing the excess snow off his pyjamas. He frowned at the laughing guardian before looking back at me and giving a soft smile.

"Thank you your majesty" he said and bowed awkwardly to which Jack howled with laughter, I just ignored him at whispered

"you can call me Elsa" he smiled at me and I turned back to Jack standing tall rising my chin and folding my arms strumming my fingers against my arm and holding a smirk slash queenly look on my face.

"and what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked in a playful manner walking over to him he raised his hands in surrender

"that I'm sorry and please don't pelt me with your ice powers?" He asked in a playfully scared voice to which I chuckled and touched his cheek

"nice save frost" I said staring into his eyes still smirking.

"You have ice powers?" The voice broke though the comfortable silence of staring in jacks eyes and I tore my gaze to the young boy and smiled softly, holding out my hand and producing a single snowflake and blowing it over to him as he stared in awe.

"so you are the snow queen!" Jamie said like it was obvious, I was about to answer when-

"yes, she is" Jack said pulling and arm around my waist, his eyes never dropping from me which made me blush but I jusy nudged him with my hip and he laughed. I heard a big yawn from Jamie and I realised it was getting late, Jack must of seen too because he looked at me with a ready-to-leave face.

"Listen Jamie, were gonna leave now, but I promise to visit real soon okay?" Jack said ruffling his hair a and smiling down at him.

"okay Jack, it was nice meeting you Elsa" he smiled at me before I could even say anything I was picked up and flown away from the room.

About 10 minutes later we were on our way back to the ice castle and I was snuggling into jacks chest getting sleepy myself.

"thank you Jack, for showing me burgess, it was truly spectacular" Jack smiled down at me and kissed my forehead

"anytime snowflake, I'm so glad you meet Jamie" he said sounding genuinely happy

"me too, tell me did I pass?" I asked

"pass what?"

"you know the 'family inspection'?" I laughed and he gave a hearty chuckle

"with flying colours"

we both laughed and joked the whole way to the ice castle and when we were finally there, he walked me to my bedroom door.

"I really had fun tonight Jack, it means a lot that you took me to see your believers" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and he followed suit by putting his hands on my waist.

"does this mean I get to sleep with you?" He said playfully smirking at me as I blushed. Hard.

"do I look like a first date kinda girl?" I said playfully but still embarrassed to which he laughed and pulled me closer.

"I meant to say just sleep in bed with you, but since you brought it up" he wagged his eyebrows in a cocky manner, then kissed me passionately.

He always seems to send electric bolts running though my icy veins whenever he touches me, but when he kisses me, i can't even describe the feelings he gives me, lust, passion, heat, tenderness and love. Always love.

He pushed me against the wall, his lips never losing contact from mine. I felt his hands go from my waist to my thighs which I would have been embarrassed by if I wasn't so lustful. He lifted my legs so I was straddling him, the only thing holding me in the air was his hands and the wall behind me, his hands were squeezing on my thighs making me moan against his lips. I wanted more. I wanted him.

my lips were slightly parted, allowing his tongue to dance with my own, kissing him with a need and urgency. my hands were gripping his strong shoulders like my life depended on him. Jack started to grind on me, when I felt it. His manhood.

i gasped but didn't stop kissing him.

"I. Love. You. So. Much. You're. So. Beautiful." He said in between kisses and then I knew. I didn't want to wait to get to know him. Because he's the one. I can spend my whole life 'getting to know him better'

we were kissing with so much fire and steam that I thought we were just going to melt into each other. I knew he was ready, and I defiantly knew I was ready. I pulled back with some force and smirked at him seductively though my eyelashes.

"Jack, let's go to bed" I said sexily purring at him trailing down his stomach and he got the message and started carrying me inside the bedroom, still kissing me roughly.

The night when the ice people melted...

* * *

**I KNOW IM EVIL! **

**As you can probably tell, the next chapter, will be smutty lemony goodness, so if you don't want to read it, I suggest don't read the next chapter! It won't be catastrophic to the story line but it might show more of Jack and Elsa's relationship.**

**Btw, in this story, I imagine would look about 20/21 and have a strong toned build (like and older Jack) but still with his boyish charms! And Elsa nothing really to change, Disney know how to make awesome perfect characters! Which reminds me**

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM RISE OF THE GUARDIANS OR FROZEN, THOUGH I WISH I DID**

**okay so, thats about me, don't forget to tell me what you think by reviewing, you know I love hearing from you all! **

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-QueenDreamer **


	10. What's unnecessary?

**Something to believe in**

**so, I've been kinda putting off this chapter cause I'm worried you all won't like it, this chapter will contain jelsa smut (if you didn't guess from the last chapter) so if you don't want to read it then don't, it won't really be that crucial to the story line.**

**Just in case I wasn't clear though THIS HAS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER, IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ IT DONT BUT THIS IS A M RATED FIC SO I DONT THINK IT SOULD BE THAT MUCH OF A SURPRISE.**

**Sorry, I just had to make it clear so I didn't offend anyone...**

**Please don't hate me if this is bad, like I've said this is my first fanfiction! So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Regular POV

Jack carried Elsa into he bed chambers in haste as he kicked the door open, still kissing her and closed the door with his back. Elsa moaned against his lips but gave a gasp when she felt jacks back crash to close the door, though he didn't faulter, Elsa felt the effect she was having on her guardian.

fast long strides and Jack was already lowering Elsa onto the bed. The heat radiating off the two ice lovers growing intense as he deepened their kiss hungrily attacking her soft lips, their tongues dancing together, his hands roaming her body and the soft fabric which acted as a barrier to his intentions.

Breaking their kiss, Elsa looked up at Jack with lust in her eyes and a smirk playing at her lips. Her fingers trailing down his jumper to reach the bottom of the fabric and gave a slight tug upwards, all the while Jack looked at her catching his breath as she bit her lip. She finally managed to get the jumper over his head (with a little help from Jack) and proceeded to kiss his bare chest, he laughed because this became her favourite thing to do whenever she caught him topless. She was so distracted she didn't notice his hand go from her hip, to the slit in her dress pulling it up so he could grab the outside of her upper thigh. His other hand resting on her waist but tugging at her dress like she had done to him. His lips found their way back to her own, smirking while he kissed her.

"you know what?" He said in between kisses, his hands finding their way to the zipper of her clothes. She only responded with a 'mmm'

"this dress, is so unnecessary" he yanked down the zipper and she gave an audible gasp as he slowly pulled down on the dress, exposing her strapless blue bra, he moved down off the bed pulling off her dress slowly taking in her beautiful figure. She was suddenly getting embarrassed as he reached her hips and stopped. She propped herself up on both elbows to look at him in her laying down position. She could see that even though his lust, he was still worrying about her. she was embarrassed but she smiled at him and sat up to cup his face.

"I'm fine Jack" she whispered to him then pecked him once before standing on the ground, Jack looked confused looking up at her but then saw she was lowering down the dress until it reached the floor and pooled around her feet. He took all of her beauty in then looked up at her, taking her hips and kissing either side of her hip bones, pulling her onto his lap he started undoing the clasp of her bra and in one swift motion it was off her body and all the way over to the other end of the room. never taking his eyes off her breasts he moved his hands so one was at the back of her and the other taking a soft hold of her right breast.

Elsa threw her head back and moaned, leaning into his touch as he squeezed and fondled her breast all embarrassment had left her when he cupped both breasts and repeated his actions, what made her gasp was when he pulled one of her erect nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking down on it while still his hands on her. As she moaned she raked her hands though his tousled hair and started to grind against his erection which earned her some muffled grunts.

Jack couldn't take it any longer, feeling his queen tease him so he took his hands away from her breasts and rolled her round so he was still in between her legs but he was on top of her, she pouted at him in fake anger which he chuckled at the sight. He then moved her so she was at the head board in the centre of the bed still lying down, she frowned at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"it's okay, just trust me, I think you'll like it" he said with a mischievous voice giving her the famous Jack Frost smirk. Elsa smiled warily at him, and he just pecked her on the lips and mouthed 'trust' he then led a trail of kissed down her neck and she sighed in acceptance that he was planning something and he wasn't about to let her stop him. Nibbling on her collarbones slightly and giving a final squeeze of her breasts, Jack was now kissing down on her stomach causing her to have little butterflies. Her breathing increased as he reached her centre and he looked up at her with a smirk which caused her breath to hitch as he looked back down hungrily, leaning in closer and closer, til she could feel his cool breath in front of her panties, but before she could moan he swerved past her womanhood and kissed the inside of her left thigh.

her head threw back in anger at his teasing, but she was too busy recovering from her sexual frustration that she didn't notice Jack had sat up on his knees now with one of her feet in his hand and he tutted at the sight of the heal that still encased her feet, slowly taking it off and kissing the inside of her foot then moving to the other and doing the same.

"You see, the only way, is the barefoot way" Jack said with a smirk and she giggled at his attempt to make her join 'the dark side' more like 'the barefoot side'

Jack started licking and biting his way back up Elsa's slender legs which caused her to squirm and wriggle at his touch, he reached her inner thighs again spreading her legs further apart and she futilely tried to stop him but he caught her wrists together and held then with one hand.

"Now snowflake, I wouldn't want to have to restrain you, but if you keep doing that I might have to" he warned playfully to which she bit her lower lip and turned her head to cover her noticeable blush. He chuckled and kissed the inside of her palms to reassure her, when he let go of her hands he smirked up at her then continued his teasing of her inner thighs. Elsa closed her eyes and focused on breathing which Jack at that moment was making it hard for her, and what didn't help was when she felt his long fingers hook at the waistband of her panties. But she no longer struggled and helped him by raising her pelvis so he could easily slide the silk fabric down her body, leaving her stark naked.

Jack flung the panties to the same place he slid her bra off, to far out of her reach. She slowly opened her eyes after a few moments of not feeling any further advance from her guardian, and she saw him looking down at her in pure adoration which made her melt slightly, though he still had hunger, lust and desire in his stare he also had caring traits which warmed her frozen heart.

After a few more moments he let out a deep sigh and knelt down so he was in between her legs again, he lifted her legs in the air and created a snow pillow underneath her so she was elevated slightly, he bent down and blew out a cool breeze onto her womanhood. She gasped at the pleasure and closed her eyes, half knowing what he was planning but still wanting him to carry on. He smirked at the effect it had and gave her a teasing lick on her clit, she moaned as he continued to lick ever so slightly on her sensitive nub. After teasing her for a while Jack leaned down and moved his tongue the whole way up, and repeated feeling her juices that were filling his mouth.

Just when Elsa thought Jack couldn't do anything else to make her go crazy, he clamped his mouth down on her clit, sucking and licking intensely which caused her to thrash and squirm from the pleasure but one strong arm encircled her waist, keeping her from moving. Jack took his hand that wasn't holding down the queen and entered her with one long slender finger to which the queen gasped and clenched her fists into tight balls to the sheets of the ice bed from the pleasure. Jack noted how she was reacting and judging from her wetness, he added another finger to the mix while still sucking on Elsa's clit. Her hips responded by thrusting forward, meeting his eager mouth and fingers, inviting him to do more.

He slowly thrusted his fingers in and out, slowly gaining speed and rhythm when he added yet another finger but was hesitant, he didn't want to push Elsa to far, he was afraid she didn't want this as much as he did but he heard a loud moan and felt her fingers rake though his hair, urging him to carry on, and that was enough for him to quicken his pace, curling his fingers within her flicking fastly intensifying his pressure on her nub, determined to give Elsa pleasure. When her legs tightened around jacks head and she rose up slightly her breathing hard and fast was enough to tell him she was near climaxing, moaning and scratching his head maybe a little to hard, but Jack didn't mind. Giving one final hard thrust Elsa screamed at her first orgasm, panting and moaning, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she flopped down recovering. Jack crawled up to her and held her in a tight embrace, she nuzzled his neck and relaxed in his arms.

Elsa POV

Oh. My. Fucking. Stars.

I love this man, and his amazing mouth. After I fully recovered from jacks 'ministrations' I pulled back far enough in his arms to kiss him passionately. he started to climb on top of me again but I had a wicked idea. I put my arms on his shoulders and my legs around his waist so I could roll us over so I was on top. He showed me what he could do with his mouth, so why shouldn't i... Return the favour?

I gave him a sexy smirk and kissed him briefly, but trailed down his beautifully muscular body only to reach the waist band of his pants, _hmm, were they always on? Oh well, that can be corrected._

I shuffled down his body till I was the one in between his legs and sighed at his pants "these pants, are so unnecessary" I said in mocking of his previous statement of my dress and started tugging down his brown trousers. When they were off I couldn't take my eyes off his cock.

So. Un-Queenly I know.

Fucking hell it's huge. I bit my lip and smiled up at him leaning in closer, I wasn't going to be as much as a tease as he was being, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to tease.

I was actually surprised at how confident I was being, staring at jack's manhood has made me really horny, again! Its so big, and masculine. I reach out to touch it, and I lazily graze him from the base to the head making Jack moan which gives me more confidence to rub him with one of my hands, moving up and down his large shaft, Jack his breathing heavily, restraining himself.

"Hmm, looks like somebody's happy to see me" I tease but not really wanting an answer. Getting faster, I add my other hand so now both are moving up and down, but I slow down and i hear him make a sigh of protest but replaces it with a moan when I slowly lick the tip of his head. I'm so horny right now to get embarrassed by what I'm doing so I cup his balls with one hand, fondling and teasing them and I start to to take his length I'm my mouth, trying to get more and more of him in each time I pull out, he growls and puts a hand in my hair holding it back while I suck his shaft.

feeling him tense and his shaft pulse I knew he was close to climaxing, I gave him a few final sucks before he came but I pulled out and he grabbed me from under the arms and pulled me to him, I giggled furousiously as he tickled me with no mercy so I was crawling away from him on the bed, but he caught me by my hips and lifted me so I was facing him lying down as he hugged me close to his body, planting kisses on my head and I knew it was a sign of gratitude and love.

After a while we both calmed down, and looked at each other, smiling and whispering meaningless loving nothings into each other's ears. It was perfect, he is perfect. I love this man, and I'm willing to give him everything.

Jack looks deep in thought with a goofy smile on his face, but I look down to his member and see it's still hard which makes my centre twitch and I know I'm still horny, I'm so ready.

i lean in and start kissing his jawline which I know he loves, but I get an idea. I move down to where I made my snowflake on his neck and start blowing a cool air on it, re freezing then I lick it and I feel him shudder. I keep this going for a while until I really get him going and reach back down to his shaft, he just growls and kisses me with a fire and flips me so he's on top of me again, in between my legs kissing me with lust and love. Tongues battling, eyes closed in ecstasy and hands everywhere, I feel his head at the tip of my entrance which sends a bolt though my body. Stars I want him bad.

"Can I-"

"yes, oh please yes" I cut him off.

He nuzzles his head in my neck and I feel him entering me, I gasp and make ungodly sounds and squeals as he does so, feeling him inside of me. Then a rush of pain jolts though me and I grab onto his shoulders for support but end up digging my nails into his flesh from the pain, but he doesn't seem to mind. He looks at me alarmed but I erasure him and urge him to carry on but faster so it doesn't hurt as much.

Pushing past he thrusts deep within me and I gasp the air leaving my lungs and I cling on to him, he retracts and thrusts in again and repeats until he has a steady speed and I feel the pain being replaced by pure pleasure, quickening his pace I moan really loudly and he grunts going now at a furousious speed so much so that I wrap my legs around him urging him to go faster and harder and I don't need to ask twice because he has already, to put it in nice terms, fucking within an inch of my life.

Im feeling another massive orgasm coming on thinking he couldn't be doing anything else to make me go over the edge, when he hits something within me and I gasp and grasp harder onto him going crazy because he is now intentionally rubbing against it and I realise, he found my g-spot.

"Please, ohhh, Jack! Umph" is all I can get out as he continuously fucks me really hard, his hand on my waist and another fondling my breast and I continue to scream his name along with other unintelligible sounds letting loose of my inhibitions. I can feel my inner walls clamping down on his member to which he lets out his own disgruntled noises and I know he's close too, I'm now just screaming and pleading him to go faster when I feel my toe curling orgasm wash over me and take control of my body Cummins really hard when he let out his own scream and he climaxes only seconds after me.

He rolls off me exhausted and sweaty panting and I'm Excsacally the same. After a few moments of catching our breath he pulls me into his arms once more, kissing me slowly and gently, feeling all the love and the care within the kiss. When i pull back I smile at him then rest my head on his chest.

"I love you so much Elsa, well and truly, i love you" he said with a tenderness which brings a tear to my eye.

"I love you too Jack, thank you, for everything" I snuggle into the crook in his neck yawning and closing my eyes, he chuckles at me.

"No, thank you snowflake, now get some sleep I'll be right here to protect you, goodnight my snow queen" he says reassuringly, stroking my hair and murmuring other reassuring words to me as I drift off to a happily oblivion of sleep.

I have Something to believe in, now that I know you believe in me.

* * *

**(So the last line was from newsies but I thought it fit so I used it) **

**tell me what you think people!**

**-QueenDreamer**


End file.
